


All I Want For Christmas

by tebtosca



Series: Holiday Boys Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Kid Fic, Schmoop, kid!J2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared tells Santa what he wants for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> J2-as-kids Christmas fluff for my friends ♥

Six-year-old Jared Padalecki wants only three things for Christmas.

Santa’s fat belly jiggles as he huffs when Jared pulls himself onto his lap, chubby legs flailing in the air precariously as he attempts to balance.

“Wow, you’re even fatter than Uncle Bob!” Jared says, beaming with happiness. His Mama makes a little tsking noise off to the side--like she does when he eats too many gingerbread cookies and gets a belly ache--but Jared is too excited to finally be close enough to tell Santa his three wishes.

Santa chuckles goodnaturedly and leans forward enough for Jared to tug on his beard. It’s not Jared’s fault that his fingers are just _itching_ to see if the long white hair is soft like Papa’s or not.

It isn’t, but Jared doesn’t tell Santa that. He figures it would make Santa sad and Santa has a big job ahead of him and needs all his happy thoughts.

“What’s your name, little one?” Santa asks.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki.”

Santa chuckles again. “That’s certainly a mouthful.”

Jared’s a little confused by that, but shrugs and launches right into his pitch.

“Santa, sir, I want you to know that I’ve been a good boy this year. My teacher Ms. Harris says I’m a rascal but she’s just being silly so don’t believe her! I always clean my room and put away my toys—okay except for that one time and I’m sorry that Meggie stepped on Tommy my T-Rex but I said I was sorry and kissed her on her ear like Mama said to do and she stopped crying right away, promise!” 

Jared pauses, realizing he’s getting a little off track, but takes a great heaving breath and continues on. 

“But like I said, I’m a good boy and I help Mama make cookies and put the frosting on the gingerbread and Nana says that I’m a better helper then Papa was when he was my age, so I _know_ that should mean something, right Santa? So that’s why I think I should get all three of my wishes.”

Santa’s cheeks are pink now and he’s laughing a little bit, which Jared _thinks_ is a good sign, so he keeps on going. 

“My first wish is super-duper easy and I bet you have a ton of them just lying around, Santa. I mean, you probably have a whole bunch of elves making them. A Nintendo, I mean. So I can play Super Mario Brothers! I mean, the boy next door Chad has one but he’s a mean-o and doesn’t let me play. So if I had one of my own then I could tell him that _he_ can’t play mine and show him!” Jared stops, and looks at his Mama in a panic at admitting his kind of naughty intentions. She’s got her hand over her mouth like she does when she’s trying to keep Papa from knowing she’s smiling though, so Jared thinks it’s okay. He does skip quickly to his next wish.

“And then I want a pony. But not just any pony! A pony with gold hair and brown spots and big eyes, who will be nice to me and will let me pet him and hug him and play with me when I’m sad.”

Jared starts getting the weird feeling in his belly again, that one that he tries not to tell his Mama about, the one that he gets when Chad is mean to him or the other kids in Ms. Harris’ class don’t want to play with him at recess because he’s not so good at tetherball and his legs are too short to run fast.

He must have been quiet for a little too long, because Santa squeezes his shoulder and whispers to him kindly. “And what’s your last wish, Jared?”

Jared looks up at Santa, and he can’t help that his nose is burning and his eyelashes feel a tiny bit wet. 

“I just want a best friend, Santa. Even more than the Nintendo and the pony.”

Santa doesn’t say anything for a moment and the look on his face is a little like the one his Mama had when she found out Uncle Jeff wasn’t going to be home in time for Christmas. 

Finally, he pats Jared’s head and smiles all big and jolly. He looks like Santa again and Jared can’t help but smile back.

“Jared, you are a very good boy and Santa can definitely see that. I’ll have my elves work on that Nintendo for you. I’m not sure about the pony, but only because you have a very specific one in mind and I don’t want you to be disappointed. But I’ll have my elves take a look for you, how about that.” Santa pauses again, and Jared looks at him expectantly.

“And for that last wish…well, Jared, Santa thinks you need to just keep your heart and your eyes open like the good boy you are. I’m sure soon enough someone will come along and see how special you are and want to be the very best of friends.”

Jared thanks Santa and climbs off his lap, skipping over to where his Mama is waiting next to one of Santa’s elf helpers. Her eyes are wet like Jared’s were a few minutes before, and she’s looking at him all funny. 

“C’mon, honey. Let’s go home and make a gingerbread house. We’ll get Nana and Meggie to help us,” she says, clearing her throat, and reaching out her hand to take his.

“Sure Mama, but Meggie gets frosting everywh—oof!” 

Midway between turning around to wave goodbye at Santa one last time, Jared ends up flat on his butt on the ground after colliding with another body.

Jared shakes his head to clear it, but then looks up into the face of the boy that just knocked him down.

Who has gold hair and brown spots and big eyes underneath big round glasses.

“You’re my pony!” Jared squeaks, and he smiles so big that his tongue pokes right through his missing front tooth.

“Um, no? I’m just Jensen.”

The boy—Jensen—smiles shyly at him, and then reaches down to help him up.

“I'm Jared! Are you here to see Santa?” Jared asks, and his heart can’t help beating fast because Jensen _says_ he’s not a pony, but he’s just as pretty as the pony in Jared’s head.

“Yeah, first time. We just moved to town,” Jensen replies, digging his foot into the floor. 

“Are you gonna go to Winchester Elementary? That’s where I go, I’m in Ms. Harris’ class and she’s super cool even when she says I’m a rascal!” Jared knows he’s rambling, but this Jensen is pretty as a pony and doesn’t seem to be mean like Chad.

Jensen’s face brightens immediately and when he smiles wider, Jared can see he’s missing the same tooth as Jared. “Me, too! After break, that is.”

“Want to be friends?” Jared stills, waiting for Jensen to say he’s a dummy or that he doesn’t want to play with no stumpy-legged lazyface.

Jensen’s cheeks turn bright pink and it makes his spots glow. He pushes his glasses back up from where they are falling down his nose. 

“I’d like that, Jared.”

Who needs a pony anyway, Jared thinks. This is the best Christmas _ever._


End file.
